


Arrangement

by LittleLuciernagaSide (littleLuciernaga)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, bodyguard prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleLuciernaga/pseuds/LittleLuciernagaSide
Summary: Anzu has a cyberstalker. Kuro doesn’t stand for it.
Relationships: Anzu/Kiryuu Kurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Arrangement

The only girl of Yumenosaki has it rough.

Anzu would’ve never imagined as much, but it was only because of her unnatural kindness and good will. She did get a few good warnings to take care of herself from friends and family before heading off to high school-- boys will be boys, after all. That’s what they’d said all along. It’s normal and expected for dumb teenagers to lose their minds when it comes to girls; especially nice, pretty and petite girls like herself.

The warnings, though well-intentioned and understandable, didn’t really faze her. Anzu had way too much faith in people for that to be the case. Mom and wary friends were surely just exaggerating, of course they’d say things like that upon finding out she’d be the one female student in the producer’s course.

Not to say she or anyone ever had it coming, because she’s of the belief that nobody deserves to be on the end of harassment, but she had a few moments of weakness where she thought as much. That the creepy love letters that kept appearing on her locker and the mails and phone calls at the start and course of each day only served as some sort of cruel reminder that she maybe shouldn’t have smiled, talked or exposed herself so much to her classmates. That maybe she should’ve just fallen back in the background of the units as it was initially expected of her.

That’s certainly her train of thought as she stands, worried and motionless in front of her shoe locker, her pink phone at hand.

“Yo.”

A deep voice snaps Anzu away from distressing thoughts, startling her slightly enough to make her look up.

“Ah--” She forces out a small and casual smile. “Kuro-san.”

Kuro’s hard green eyes frown at his underclassman with the kind of focus one would catch him having in either the dojo or onstage. He adjusts his backpack to cooly slang it over his shoulder, his usual tough look on point.

“Did someone send you some kind of nasty video?”

The bluntness nearly makes Anzu stagger back, but she manages to remain somewhat neutral.

“Oh, uh…” And to make matters worse, the accusation is even close to the truth. Anzu forces out a smile. “No, I was just looking at some quiz. Thinking really hard about my answers always makes me look funny at my screen.”

An unamused Kuro stares for a moment before crossing his arms.

“Okay, how about you tell me the truth now? I know for sure that wasn’t a thinking face.”

Anzu considers her options before realizing how futile it was to try to lie to a mind as hardened as Kuro’s. She sighs, defeated, as she shows him her phone’s most recent message.

“Please don’t worry about it,” She prefaces, “This person is just… creepy, but not actually dangerous. This is as bad as it gets.”

Green eyes blink twice at the message, processing it. Then Kuro moves the phone down, pinning Anzu down with his expression alone.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Wait.” Anzu raises a hand. “I know where you might be going with this, but really—”

“How long?”

The unwavering question shuts Anzu right up. Kuro wasn’t even being any more forceful with his tone than he was with directing Tetora’s physical training or choreographing with Akatsuki, but something about the way he raised his voice in the casualty of a school morning made her the slightest bit uneasy.

Not for herself, mind you, but the poor schmuck messing with her. She meekly brushes some hair behind her ear before muttering her answer.

“...Around two weeks.” She admits, her voice small. “After the last dreamfes.”

Kuro nods.

“The one where you got onstage with Trickstar?”

Anzu nods back once, tense.

And just like that, Kuro turns on his heel with the unnerving sound of cracking knuckles.

“Alright, that’s all I needed to know. See ya at lunch.”

“Kuro-san, wait!”

Anzu’s voice comes with a sudden grab of his arm, as desperate as his tone. In any normal situation, someone her size couldn’t even dream to grapple with Kuro, but she manages to stop him in his tracks only by the sheer power of their closeness. Kuro even turns to look at her to give her a chance to explain herself. Anzu gulps, though she refuses to let go.

“Please, I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” She pleads. “It’s true I’m uncomfortable, but nobody’s hurting me. It’s just some guy not worth your time.”

“You just said you’re uncomfortable,” Kuro says, without losing a beat. “That’s reason enough for me to have beef with them.”

“Well, it makes me more uncomfortable to think I could get you—or Akatsuki or Tetora-kun in trouble, so please don’t do anything rash!”

They exchange equally unsatisfied looks—Kuro at Anzu’s forgiveness towards her harasser, and Anzu to his impulsiveness, but they manage to meet in the middle, slowing down and letting go after a small and wordless staredown. Kuro sighs to clear the air.

“So what do you plan to do about this guy, then?”

Anzu hums, calmer but still troubled.

“Just… ignore him. He’s eventually gonna get bored.”

“How’s that worked for the past weeks?”

Badly. Anzu’s silence is proof enough for Kuro to move on.

“Okay, it’s understandable if you don’t want me to get my hands dirty unprovoked, I get that.” He starts. “It wouldn’t be a good look for any of my clubs or friends. But there’s still something I should be able to do for ya.”

And truth be told, it’s a very tempting offer. Anzu looks down, trying hard to think of things that wouldn’t involve any kind of immediate violence or sinking down to her stalker’s level.

Fortunately, inspiration hits her in a flash.

“Actually, there’s one thing.” Anzu perks up for what feels like the first time in days. “If you could just stick close whenever you can and be around if he were to try to approach me…”

Kuro’s smile is small.

“Then it’s not so troublesome if I need to step up with a punch or two.”

“Yeah,” She nods, grinning, “If it’s often enough, he might stop trying to get close altogether!”

That gets Kuro to laugh, and Anzu can only tilt her head at him.

“What’s so funny?”

He needs a few moments to regain himself with a grin.

“Nothing, I just never thought I’d be doing something this… y’know, princely without being in Ryuseitai or Fine or something. I guess it could be fun.”

The thought sends Anzu first on a confused little daze, and then, quickly enough, on a heartfelt one. Kuro would usually be one of her first choices if it came to looking for someone as supportive and reliable as a hero or friend, and for him to find it so surprising to see himself as such… it was something else. Anzu has a laugh to herself before stepping up, easily linking an arm to his.

“You know what, it can be fun.” She says, walking ahead to lead the way to her classroom—almost as if she was escorting him, and not the other way around. “So let’s make best of this situation until things calm down again, huh?”


End file.
